prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leah Vaughan
| birth_place = Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Amsterdam Netherlands | trainer = Derek Wylde El Fuego Marcus Marquez Shawn Spears | debut = September 2011 | retired = }} Leah Vaughan (October 1, 1987) is a Canadian female professional wrestler best known as Leah Von Dutch. For most of her early career, Vaughn working regularly throughout Europe in numerous independent promotions. Around 2014, Von Dutch began appearing for promotions in Canada and the United States, for promotions including SHIMMER, Ring Of Honor and SHINE. As of 2016, she has begun competing using her real name, beginning at SHINE 33. Professional wrestling career CLASH Wrestling (2012–2013) After months of competing in her native Canada, Von Dutch made her American debut for CLASH Wrestling in February 2012. She engaged in a feud with Mena Libra which included three matches that saw Von Dutch victorious in only one of them. On January 19, 2013, Von Dutch competed in a victorious outing against the evil Xandra Bale. NCW Femmes Fatales (2012–Present) Von Dutch made her first appearance for NCW Femmes Fatales on July 7, 2012, losing to Angie Skye at Femmes Fatales IX. At Part 1 of Femmes Fatales X on November 3, Von Dutch lost to Ryo Mizunami in a Triple Threat Match that also included Xandra Bale. At Part 2, Von Dutch and Bale teamed up with Missy in a victorious outing against She Nay Nay, Midianne, and Dézirée. Von Dutch and Bale were defeated by Dézirée and Midianne at Femmes Fatales XII on July 6, 2013. At Femmes Fatales XIII on October 26, Von Dutch teamed with Kaitlin Diemond in defeating Midianne and Bettie Rage in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match when she tagged herself in and pinned Midianne after Diemond did most of the work. After the match, Von Dutch teased a heel turn by taking full credit for the victory. Von Dutch received her first opportunity at the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship at Femmes Fatales XIV on April 19, 2014, but she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez in a four-way elimination match. SHIMMER and Shine Wrestling (2013–present) On January 11, 2013, Von Dutch debuted for Shine Wrestling as a heel at SHINE 6; losing to Santana Garrett. On April 14, Von Dutch made her SHIMMER Women Athletes debut as a face in a losing effort to Rhia O'Reilly. Von Dutch returned to Shine at the SHINE 13 event on September 27, where she was defeated by Nikki Roxx. Von Dutch suffered yet another defeat at SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, this time to Angelina Love. After the match, Von Dutch attacked Love in the ring. She would pick up her first Shine victory at SHINE 19 on May 23, defeating Taeler Hendrix. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Von Dutch was defeated by Nevaeh in a #1 Contender's four-way match that also included Amazing Kong and Su Yung. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Von Dutch defeated Saraya Knight via disqualification. At SHINE 23 on December 5, Von Dutch was defeated by Thunderkitty in a singles match. Later in the evening, Von Dutch came to the aid of The Kimber Bombs when they were attacked by Legendary and Thunderkitty, turning Von Dutch face. At SHINE 24 on January 23, 2015, Von Dutch teamed with The Kimber Bombs and defeated Legendary and Thunderkitty. Her feud with Legendary continued throughout the year, as she picked up victories over Thunderkitty, Brandi Wine, and Malia Hosaka to get a match against Leilani Kai, which she won at SHINE 31 on December 11. At SHINE 33 on February 26, 2016, Von Dutch, now going by the name Leah Vaughan, was defeated by the villainous Barbi Hayden. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Early Appearances (2015–2016) She appeared on several occasions in World Wrestling Entertainment, as one of Adam Rose's Rosebuds. NXT (2016) Making her in-ring debut as Leah Von, she first wrestled during the September 8, 2016 NXT tapings, in a match won by Ember Moon. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Flying Dutchman'' :*''Dutch Clutch'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Onterribles - Kaitlin Diemond Championships and accomplishments *'Pure Wrestling Association' :*PWA Elite Women's Championship *'Xtreme Bombshells Of Wrestling' :*XBW Championship External links *Facebook Fan Page *Leah Von Dutch Facebook page *Leah Von Dutch CAGEMATCH Profile *Leah Von Dutch Wrestling Data Profile Category:1987 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:British Bombshells alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Living people Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni